The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996)
The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest is an American animated action-adventure television series produced by Hanna-Barbera and broadcast on Cartoon Network from August 26, 1996 to April 16, 1997. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *J.D. Roth - Jonny Quest (eps2-26) *Quinton Flynn - Jonny Quest (eps27-52) 'Secondary Cast' *George Segal - Dr. Quest (eps2-26) *Jennifer Hale - Jessie (eps27-51) *Jesse Douglas - Jessie (eps2-26) *John de Lancie - Dr. Quest (eps27-52) *Michael Benyaer - Hadji (eps2-26) *Rob Paulsen - Hadji (eps27-52) *Robert Foxworth - Race Bannon (eps34-52) *Robert Patrick - Race Bannon (eps2-26) *Sonny Van Dusen - Race Bannon (eps27-32) 'Minor Cast' *Ahmet Zappa - Guard#2 (ep43), Policeman (ep43) *Alex Dent - Indian Boy (ep3) *Andreas Katsulas - Stephano DePace (ep51) *Andy Lamond - Aray Lt. Guard#2 (ep9) *Arye Gross - Matthews (ep35), Pilot (ep35) *B.J. Ward - Iris the Computer, Nurse Holloway (ep40) *Brian Tochi - Professor Ken Otsuki (ep42), Techi#1 (ep34), Terrorist Pilot (ep34) *Brock Peters - Masai (ep5), The Shaman (ep41) *Bruce Locke - Kumar Mukharno (ep46) *Carl Lumbly - Colonel William Marcus (ep42) *Carolyn Seymour - Aleutian Woman (ep23), Mother (ep23), Sarah (ep17) *Castulo Guerra - Col. Salazar (ep27), Miguel (ep27) *Charles Napier - Hinkle (ep39) *Charlie Adler - Rawlings (ep19), Robber#2 (ep19) *Chick Vennera - Gustavo Arollo (ep23), Lorenzo, Thug#2 (ep21), Walker (ep25) *Chuck Howerton - Vice President (ep10) *Clancy Brown - Colonel Nikolai (ep49), Guard (ep49), Professor Francois (ep52), The Entity (ep52) *Clive Revill - Harpooner (ep7), Hunter#1 (ep40), Medical Officer (ep7), Trench (ep40) *Clyde Kusatsu - Guard (ep50), Guard (ep51), Dr. Zin (eps34-51) *Darleen Carr - Abby, President Stasny *Dave Fennoy - Clark (ep30), Guard (ep30) *David Ackroyd - Rage *Dean Jones - Dr. Karel (ep35) *Dee Bradley Baker - Dr. Vedder (ep24), Williams (ep47) *Don Harvey - Milos Duncek (ep48) *Don Reed - Jamie (ep6), Ngama (ep41), Reporter#1 (ep6) *Dorian Harewood - Guard (ep41), Officer (ep5), Tigari (ep41) *Earl Boen - Dr. Forbes (ep47), Kyle (ep22), Officer (ep19), Stage Coach Guard (ep19) *Ed Asner - Sentry#4 (ep37), Van Romme (ep37) *Ed Gilbert - Badur (ep25), Guard#2 (ep25), Hakim (ep29), Haresh (ep29), Old Okeechobee Viking (ep25), Prof. Schelle (ep3), Salim (ep29), Technician#2 (ep10), Tyler (ep10) *Ed Winter - Guard (ep50), Sarge (ep39), U.S. President *Fernando Escandon - Dr. Salazar (ep27) *Frank Welker - Aide (eps4), Alien (ep10), Alien Guard (ep31), Alligator (ep25), Amok (ep15), Baby Yeti (ep22), Bandit, Bat Creature (ep9), Cats (ep6), Computer Voice (ep8), Computer Voice (ep30), Cop (ep2), Cowboy (ep26), Devil (ep17), Dispatcher (ep34), Dr. Jeremiah Surd, Dr. Zin (ep30), Driver (ep28), Eagle (ep12), Falcon (ep45), Federal Agent (ep37), Fournier (ep8), Golem (ep28), Guard (ep2), Guard#1 (ep4), Indian (ep11), Indian Boy (ep3), Innes (ep40), Irish Cop (ep6), Jackyl (ep5), Jaguar (ep27), Josef (ep48), Lion (ep5), Louis (ep27), Mama (ep31), Man#6 (ep15), Monk (ep12), Monkey (ep3), Mother Yeti (ep22), Mr. Henry (ep51), Ndovu (ep5), Officer (ep10), Operations Controller, Pilot (ep9), Pilot (ep11), Polar Bear (ep23), Police Chief (ep14), Policeman (ep11), President (ep39), Primate (ep21), Professor Erikson (ep49), Professor Metier (ep20), Quest Computer (ep2), Radio Voice (ep23), Rodeo Clown (ep26), Ruby the Ghost Cat (ep36), Scanner Voice (ep35), Sentry#3 (ep37), Sled Dog (ep23), Swain (ep15), Tiger (ep6), Voice (ep4), Water Buffalo (ep34), Werewolf (ep20), Winston (ep40), Yeti (ep22) *George Ball - Announcer (ep26) *George Kennedy - General Axton (ep35) *Greg Burson - Corbin (ep30), Sanderson (ep30) *Greg Eagles - Karl (ep6) *Gregg Berger - Captain Rossanov (ep49), Guard (ep49) *Harve Presnell - Doug (ep37), NRC Man#2 (ep37) *Haunani Minn - Old Woman (ep12) *Haven Hartman - Karla *Helene Udy - Belle (ep19), Julie (ep32), Natasha (ep4), Red (ep32) *Ian Ogilvy - Dr. Smallwood (ep40), Techie#2 (ep40) *Iona Morris - Teacher (ep18) *Irene Bedard - Alice Starseer, Old Indian Woman (ep13), Young Girl (ep11) *J.D. Roth - Swat Member (ep2), Swat Member (ep19) *James Barbour - Andrew (ep38), Second Cop (ep38), Thug (ep38) *James Shigeta - Dr. Yamashiro (ep50), Inspector Mantjur (ep46), Japanese Prime Minister (ep50) *Jan Rabson - Avary (ep25), Donaldson (ep25) *Jeff Bennett - Crew#2 (ep7), Medical Officer (ep7), Navigator (ep7), Sonarman (ep7) *Jennifer Hale - Computer Voice (ep42), Female Voice (ep31), Kate (ep19), Smart House Computer (ep51), Young Hadji (ep29) *Jennifer Lien - Elise (ep38) *Jerry Doyle - Carey (ep37), Driver#2 (ep37), Felipe (ep37) *Jesse Douglas - Estella Schelle (ep3), Lady (ep16), Sister Carla (ep4) *Jim Cummings - Captain Simms (ep23), Florid Face (ep23), Harpooner (ep7), Planesman (ep7), Yegor (ep23) *Jim Meskimen - Capt. Havel (ep16), Chief Man in Black (ep11), Conn (ep7), Crew#1 (ep7), Disciple (ep24), Dr. Vedder (ep47), Havel (ep7), Man (ep16), Pilot (ep11), Torgeson (ep24) *John de Lancie - Agent#1 (ep39), Guard (ep35), Guard#1 (ep43), Moffat (ep40), Screaming Guard (ep34) *John Mariano - C.W. (ep6) *Julian Sands - Kreed (ep30) *June Angela - Airport Security Guard#2 (ep50), Anaya *Kathleen Freeman - Mrs. Evans (ep11) *Ken Mars - Faust (ep12), Police Captain (ep12) *Kevin Conroy - Hardman (ep6) *Kevin Richardson - Computer Voice (ep37), Sentry#2 (ep37), Tech#1 (ep37) *Larry Moss - Harbormaster (ep7), Planesman (ep7), Skipper (ep7) *Lewis Arquette - Civilian (ep19), Driver (ep19) *Lucy Alexis Liu - Melana *Marc Singer - Mitchell Stramm (ep15), Montegue (ep12) *Marcelo Tubert - Derelict (ep6), Reporter#2 (ep6) *Mari Weiss - Lady Caroline (ep36) *Mark Hamill - Eldoradoan (ep3), General Vostok, Guard (ep49) *Mark Taylor - Brother James (ep4), Soldier (ep4) *Mary Gregory - Mrs. Adrian (ep38) *Matthew Arkin - Petrov (ep49), Sentry#1 (ep49) *Maurice LaMarche - Arun (ep29), Deepak (ep29), Pasha the Peddler, The Keeper (ep45) *Mayim Bialik - French Woman (ep8), Julia (ep8), Lucy (ep12) *Megan Cavanagh - Julia, Kelly (ep16) *Michael Bell - Aide (ep17), Dr. Forbes (ep24), Ezekiel Rage, Karst (ep28), Pilot (ep28), Secretary (ep17) *Michael Benyaer - 1st Mate (ep16), Aide (ep10), Aray Lt. Guard#1 (ep9), Captain (ep8), Co-Pilot (ep9), Cowboy (ep26), Disciple#1 (ep4), Gottlos (ep5), Guard (ep12), Guard#1 (ep24), Guard#3 (ep25), Investigator#2 (ep20), Man (ep11), Man#5 (ep6), Man#5 (ep15), Messenger (ep17), Monks (ep22), Navigator (ep3), Purvian Sea Captain (ep7), Robber#1 (ep19), Scout (ep25), Shaman (ep11), Soldier (ep5), Thug#1 (ep21), Voice (ep25), Williams (ep17) *Michael Carven - Arnaud (ep38) *Michael Des Barres - Merlin (ep12), Rodney (ep17) *Michael Dorn - Tala (ep31) *Michael Gough - Boatman Jacobi (ep52), Professor Eric (ep52) *Michael Horse - Ames (ep19), Eskimo (ep24), Old Indian (ep13), Tuk (ep20) *Michael Stanton - Hank (ep37), NRC Man#1 (ep37), Sentry#5 (ep37) *Nancy Linari - Julia (eps39-44), Mother (ep17), Neela, Zaftig Woman (ep39) *Nancy Travis - Spencer (ep4) *Neil Dickson - Hallanane (ep17), Josiah (ep17) *Nicholas Smith - Quentin (ep40), Techie#1 (ep40) *Nick Chinlund - Temple (ep30) *Nick Jameson - Cop (ep29), Himalayan (ep22), Leif (ep25), Sentry (ep25), Sherpa (ep22), Sultan Vikram (ep29) *Nick Tate - Darcy (ep40), Hunter#2 (ep40) *Page Leong - Choi Li (ep8) *Paul Eiding - Bennett, Technician#1 (ep10) *Peter Renaday - High Lama (ep22), Kane (ep31) *Peter Strauss - Lab Guard (ep34) *Phil Hayes - Deke (ep31) *Quinton Flynn - Ben (ep12), Denver Control (ep39), Dmitri (ep28), Goon#1 (ep44), Greene (ep40), Guard (ep45), Guard (ep49), Guard (ep50), Guard (ep51), Guard#1 (ep35), Mustache (ep29), Policeman (ep12), Screaming Guard (ep34), Sentry#1 (ep37), Soldier (ep39), Sonar Man (ep49), Worker (ep37) *Ric Young - Dja'Lang Mukharno (ep46), Mr. Mahasson (ep46) *Richard Doyle - DB Graves (ep6), Detective (ep6), Producer (ep6) *Richard Hill - Aide (ep17), Secretary (ep17) *Richard Libertini - Commissioner (ep29) *Richard Poe - Dr. Small Wood (ep9) *Rob Paulsen - Army Doctor (ep35), Beard (ep29), Big Guard (ep47), Commander (ep28), Doc (ep38), Driver (ep37), General Wincroft (ep39), Guard (ep50), Higgins (ep41), Hill (ep30), Jean Leger (ep36), Lorenzo (ep32+), Medicine Man (ep27), Noan Ryan (ep37), Novak (ep28), Rudy (ep27), Shopkeeper (ep29), Soldier#1 (ep49), Techie#2 (ep34), Warden (ep43), Worker (ep47) *Robert Cait - Base Op (ep35), Checkpoint Guard (ep35) *Robert Foxworth - Capt. Briggs (ep14), Goon#2 (ep44), Max Schumaker (ep14), Vladimire Oistrakh (ep14) *Robert Ito - Controller (ep34), Pradad (ep8), President Horkarno (ep34) *Robert Patrick - Crew#1 (ep25) *Roger Rose - Vince Vance (ep6) *S. Marc Jordan - Curator (ep18), Mercenary (ep15), Old Man (ep15), Wingate II (ep15), Worker (ep18) *Sarah Douglas - Mrs. Cadbury (ep40), Woman's Voice (ep40) *Shari Belafonte - Diana Cruz (ep42) *Soon-Tek Oh - General Yala (ep34) *Tara Charendoff - Irina Kafka (ep48), Kazrina (ep23) *Tasia Valenza - Jade *Teresa Saldana - Estella (ep27) *Theresa Saldana - Estella (ep51) *Thomas Gibson - Paul Mornay (ep36) *Tim Lonibus - Airport Security Guard#1 (ep50), Dr. Hatani (ep50), N'Joman (ep46), Screaming Cop (ep46) *Tonyo Melendez - Jose (ep27), Reynaldo (ep27) *Tristan Rogers - Hawkins (ep5) *Troy Evans - Running Man (ep38), Sgt. Kenton (ep38) 'Additional Voices' *Chick Vennera *J.D. Roth *Michael Bell *Michael Benyaer *Michael Stanton Category:Cartoons Category:1996 Cartoons